


Smile

by multifandomhaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Her smile was bright enough to warm the whole city and Bucky was lucky enough to see it every day.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

Rain fell down in fat, angry pellets, bouncing from the rooftops with distinctive  _tings_.

Bucky sat near the window in his apartment, looking out at the gray, cloudy day.

His hands fidgeted and he twisted the bottom of his shirt nervously, he'd been waiting for his friend for nearly an hour and she still hadn't arrived - they had agreed on a movie that night, to help her get over her ex-boyfriend.

The guy was a fat-head and hadn't treated her right the entire time they were together, and Bucky had half a mind to show the punk how to treat a lady, but Steve said no, that they needed to let them work it out, so he stayed put and watched her get hurt from the sidelines.

Bucky gripped the remote a little tighter in his hand, a feeling of dread coming over him. Had she gotten back together with that guy? Had she blown Bucky off to make up with him? She would have called to let him know, right? Was he an idiot to even think -

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Bucky jumped a bit and sprang to his feet. Before he dashed to the door he ran his hand over his shirt to smooth down the wrinkles and then through his hair. When he got to the door he chanced a look though his peephole.

She stood outside his door, a bag clutched to her chest and a sad look on her face. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face and neck. Her eyes were red and puffy and Bucky could see the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks. Bucky felt his heart squeeze in his chest - maybe he should rough that guy up.

He shook his head slightly to right his thoughts and then swung open the door, offering her a small smile. "How ya holdin' up, doll?"

The woman frowned a bit and sighed. "Well, I brought a gallon of ice cream and about twenty candy bars, so that might tell you something."

Bucky nodded and opened his arms to her. She instantly filled them, laying her head on his chest, the bag of comfort food squished between them. "It's okay to be sad," Bucky mumbled, his hand on the back of her head, "but don't let that jerk get you down. You're a catch, doll. If he's too blind or stupid to see that then he's not worth the effort."

"I know," she cried against him. "It just sucks."

Bucky nodded and carded his fingers through her hair gently. "Yeah, it does."

They stood there for a few moments, Bucky swaying slightly and whispering things into her ear as she cried. "C'mon, let's go get you some more clothes, you need to warm up."

She nodded and brought her arm up to wipe her tears on her sleeve. "Okay."

Bucky gave her a gentle smile and led her into his room, letting her pick what she wanted to wear. She'd chosen one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants.

He excused himself as she dressed, ever the gentleman, and got to work on filling a couple bowls with ice cream. He heard the door squeak as it opened and then suddenly there she was filling the doorway, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.  _Something about seeing her in his old t-shirt made his mouth dry and his heart race and his stomach do flips._

She went over to the sink and wrung the water from the ends of her hair. "I got your favorite," she told him with a nod toward the bowls.

Bucky had noticed before he started scooping, and it made something bloom in his stomach. "Even when you're this sad you still put other people before yourself?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Only the few people I actually care for."

Bucky's eyes softened and his heart beat a little faster. "And I only have movies nights for the people that _I_  care for. What do you think we should watch?"

"Something funny," she suggested quietly. "I don't want anything romantic or sad, just something to take my mind off... you know."

"I know." Buck held out the bowl for her to take. "You can pick whatever you want."

They ended up watching some silly movie - Bucky didn't care much for it, but the tiny smiles she cracked at a few of the scenes made it all bearable. Bucky watched her more than he watched the movie - he would sit through a thousand of these corny movies if it meant she'd be happy again.

Her smile was bright enough to warm the whole city and Bucky was lucky enough to see it every day.

Before the movie was even over she had fallen asleep against him, her head nestled against his side and her arm over his stomach. Bucky had his arm around her shoulders, his fingers rubbing small patterns on her back as she slept. He felt his eyes begin to feel heavy and tired and suddenly they began to fall. He felt her move around and snuggle closer against him, her head now against his neck.

"Bucky?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet, but he still heard her perfectly.

"Yeah, doll?"

She breathed out deeply, her warm breath fanning over him like a wave. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bucky squeezed his arm a little tighter around her. "I'm not goin' anywhere, angel. Not without you."

"I love you, Bucky," she said quietly. "I just wanted to let you know that."

Bucky's heart clenched, he wanted that statement to mean more than it did, but he knew it didn't. Maybe, he hoped, one day she would feel the same. "I love you too, doll. Now how about you show me that pretty smile?"

She raised her head up and blinked blearily at him, a smile twisting the corners of her mouth upwards slightly. "You're a goon. Hey, can we can watch Borat next?"

"We can watch whatever you want," Bucky said.  _As long as it keeps you smiling._


End file.
